


Alone together

by Raisedyoulikeaphoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff and Mush, Hannibal is Hannibal, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1304647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raisedyoulikeaphoenix/pseuds/Raisedyoulikeaphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham confesses to Hannibal after he kissed Alana Bloom, which leads Hannibal to become jealous and possessive fights for Will's affection are mentioned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone together

**Author's Note:**

> My favorite season one episode was 'Fromage' because not only did Hanninal get bloody and i screamed when Tobias tried to kick Hannibal's butt, but Alana and Will kissed and i couldn't help but imagine if Will had kissed Hannibal after being rejected by Alana. Enjoy!

"I kissed Alana Bloom." Will admits over dinner one evening, " I meant to tell you but it seemed after Franklyn your patient was killed right in front of you and Tobias nearly killed you, I thought I would let you recover slowly, but I guess it kinda just _slipped_." Will stared at his reflection in his spoon, Hannibal who was usually an easy listener and offered his own advice only nodded.

"I see Will, what did she say when you kissed her?" Hannibal had become uninterested in his food he even pushed it aside grabbing his glass of wine he seemed to frown.

"That I wouldn't be good for her and she wouldn't be good for me, she probably thinks I'm crazy I invited her over _twice_ now, all because I thought there was an animal being injured outside and I caused nearly hundreds of dollars of damage in my chimney, it was just a kiss nothing more." Will said warily, he twisted his napkin in his hands.

"That's all?" Hannibal says artlessly, "no other romantic ventures for you? Any other romantic fantasies?" He finishes his first glass of wine.

"No, Dr. Lecter are you okay?" Will watched Hannibal smile, "do you need help clearing the table?"

"Will are you romantically interested in Alana?" Hannibal says abruptly, "as your therapist I recommend you try and not get your hopes up. After all Alana would only be using you without herself even knowing it." 

"No, it just happened because I didn't.-"

"Why don't you and I ever kiss?" Hannibal said smugly, pulling his chair closer to Will, being the guest of honour Will usually sat next to the older man.

"I uh." Will's skin flushed a shade of brilliant red, "don't know what to say Dr. Lecter." 

"If you could kiss Alana, have you thought of kissing any other doctors?" Hannibal's eyes are burning into Will's own, with the tension in the room growing Will looked up away from his food to see Hannibal's face merely a few meters away.

"Do you have feelings for me Will?" 

"Yes, I realised it even more when I kissed Alana, I kissed her picturing you." Will admits defeated

"Can I, try?" Hannibal gripped onto Will's hair gently, breathing in the older man's scent Will was intoxicated not sure if it was from his consumption of wine or Hannibal's presence itself.

"Uh-huh." Will says while Hannibal presses his lips against Will's sending sparks down his spine, the kiss deepened after a moment Will decided it was better than Alana's touch, who had pulled away only after the first kiss.

Will pulled away looking up at Hannibal, Will licked the inside of his mouth, "That was _wow_." Will was nearly speechless as Hannibal rubbed Will's thigh, "can we try that again?"

Hannibal sipped his wine, "after desert we can Will. Time is on our side."

"Sure."

Will watched Hannibal exit the room, the kiss still tingled his lips and Will could only imagine what they would discuss about now in their sessions. Will shook himself grabbing his own glass of wine he drowned it becoming woozy he walked after Hannibal. 

"Hannibal?" Will called out, for a hand to grab him pressing him against a wall he panicked for a moment until he saw Hannibal's face, "Will must inform you are desert."

"What?" Will's head was spinning now. 

"Simply you taste _too good_ even better than the desert I had planned, do you care?" Hannibal looked at his eyes watching Will's face carefully.

"None at all."

"Good." Hannibal is kissing Will again without warning he bites down on Will's lips drawing blood, Will doesn't back away he only stays still as Hannibal feverishly kissed Will. It was better than a petty kiss with Alana, it felt real and Hannibal was good for Will.

Wasn't he?

_The end_


End file.
